


A Fair Affair

by adevyish



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Kissing Booths, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adevyish/pseuds/adevyish
Summary: Harry was voluntold to man the kissing booth. Head boy Louis Tomlinson might be the reason he won't mind it after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt by [buchoocky](http://persimmonlions.tumblr.com/post/91536951274/14) back in 2014.

Harry’s classmates had volunteered him to man the kissing booth, though he didn’t really want to do it. But Louis Tomlinson, head boy, had climbed on top of a cafeteria table to declare his intentions to support every school fair event, and Harry’s an eternal optimist. Maybe, just maybe, Harry will be sitting at the booth when Louis comes by. Maybe he’ll be in Harry’s line. If Harry stares at the stars on his ceiling every night for a month wishing, no one has to know but him.

The day of, Louis doesn’t come by during Harry’s shift. Harry’s come back to the booth every half hour to ask after Louis. As it turned out, Louis doesn’t come by at all, actually, orbiting ever closer to the kissing booth only to be distracted every time. Jade, who was supposed to be on for the last shift, had to leave early, and Harry immediately volunteers himself. He keeps smiling while dealing with increasingly forward girls and boys and kissing them all chastely on the cheek.

Five minutes to cleanup, Louis comes running to the booth. There’s three people in front of him, and Harry is vibrating at the thought of kissing Louis. He rushes through two and makes Niall take the third, needing to make sure he doesn’t run out of time. And suddenly, Louis Tomlinson is standing in front of him, sweeping his perfect fringe to the side. Harry tries to move the money jar out of the way, only to nearly tip it over.

“Oops,” he says.

“Hi,” Louis says, eyes crinkling.

Harry thinks he may die. He reminds himself of his job though, and says, “One pound for kiss on the cheek.”

“And how much is it for a kiss on the mouth?” Louis asks, pink tongue quickly peeking out and licking his lips.

“It’s”—not allowed—“free.” And with that, Harry pulls Louis in by his green jacket and kisses him for a very long time.


End file.
